


Lou Reed, Jack Daniels, and Phil Coulson

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Jealousy, Melancholy, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: Daisy comes to check out why it is Coulson has sad man-music coming from his office late at night.  She ends up finding a very melancholy Phil drinking his sorrows away.Takes place between seasons three and four.





	Lou Reed, Jack Daniels, and Phil Coulson

“Hey A.C.” Daisy swung into his office, one hand wrapped around the door frame, the other holding her robe closed. “It’s a little late for an all night jam session.” The music was what had drawn her. Well, that and the wobbly outline of Coulson’s shadow walking across his office. 

Coulson looked up from behind his desk, a little surprised. “You haven’t called me that in a long time.” His voice was sad, and a little slurred. Was Coulson drunk? Daisy took a quick perusal of the room. Melancholy music? Check, there was currently a Tom Waits song filling the low spaces in the room with notes of sorrow. Booze? Daisy noted the half-full square bottle on Coulson’s desk. Red eyes? Check and check. He looked exhausted. 

“I suppose I haven’t.” She walked in, picking up one of his coffee mugs and walking over for a shot. “Hook a girl up.” Coulson didn’t ask, just poured Daisy a double and topped off his own glass. The ice shifted and Coulson seemed fascinated for a moment. “… you ok? Late night sad man-music and Jack Daniels… That doesn’t really say ok to me.” He gave her that: _you’re right, but I’m not talking about it_ look before taking a big sip of his drink. “Well you can tell me or I can start guessing.” 

As a matter of fact there were a few things she thought might be combining to screw with Coulson. He’d been struggling for awhile, but the stress of the last few years was starting to show on him. Hell, he even looked different when he walked. His little skip step that he used to pepper into his walk was something she hadn’t seen in some time. He used to have a little hop-step when he was excited, something he did rarely, but something Daisy loved to see. She hadn’t seen it since before Providence. 

“No guessing required. I’m an old dog in a hard line of work. This,” he gestured around the room, “is what you have to look forward to if you don’t start getting a life outside this place.” Regret was a third party in the room for a moment and Daisy just clinked her glass with Coulson’s so she could drink and not have to say anything. “Though, it seems that might not be an issue. There’s a dry cleaner, right?” Coulson’s face went stony, that sort of absent look that hurt when he directed it at her. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Daisy rolled her eyes. “Is this Lou Reed?” She recognized the voice not the song. He nodded. “Do you have a playlist called Songs to Slit My Wrists By? Jesus Christ Coulson.” Daisy poured out another shot for herself, her robe gaping as she stretched. Daisy wasn’t blind. She noticed where Coulson’s eyes went when she moved. Hell, she could just about feel them trace the curve of her breast leading down into her tank top. “I swear, if this morphs into Nirvana or something….” Coulson snorted and shook his head. 

“Insulting.” He tipped his drink back, eyes still all over her. She knew she probably should have been upset about that, but hell, Daisy was pretty proud of what she’d turned her body into with hard work and focused attention. The fact that Coulson never looked at her like this in the field or when they were working was probably why she let it slide right now. Probably. “And what would yours have? Taylor Swift and Ke$ha?” 

“Touche’,” Daisy laughed and Coulson’s lips quirked into a tiny smile. That felt good. She appreciated knowing she could get him to smile like that. “So why are you drinking and listening to sad music? Is there someone whose ass I ought to kick?” She reached out to touch the edge of his wrist. It wasn’t really his wrist, it was where the plate his prosthetic attached to his forearm. He winced. “Does it still hurt?” 

“Phantom pains,” he shrugged and pulled it back and moving to put his hand on. 

“You don’t have to,” she nodded at the hand. “If you don’t want to, I mean. If you do, do it… just not because of me.” She was babbling so she took her shot and leaned back in her chair. “You didn’t answer my question.” 

“I’m aware.” Coulson picked up the bottle and poured them both a shot, deciding after all to leave his hand off for the time being. “And I’m trying to decide how to explain it.” The neck of the bottle clinked on the edge of her coffee mug and he winced a little. “It’s almost as though I’m mourning a person. Or… for the things that part of me will never do.” There was more, Daisy could tell, but she just let him stop there if he needed to. Sometimes giving him a few moments of silence helped and, in this case, she was right. “Tying a tie…” He patted the open collar at his neck. “Getting a splinter… Eating pasta correctly,” he mimed spinning a fork like one would with a fork and spoon. 

“I’m sorry.” Daisy reached out and took his hand, carefully peeling it off of his glass so she could hold it in both of hers. “I’m sorry its gone, but I’m so grateful you’re here.” She squeezed his hand in hers tightly and brought his knuckles to her mouth to kiss on impulse. “I don’t know what I would have done if Mack hadn’t …” She nodded to the axe that Coulson had mounted on the wall off is office in a macabre little show of machismo. “No matter how you’re here, I’m just glad you are.” Daisy held his hand to her chest a moment before she let it go. When she looked at him, she noticed his eyes were a little misty but she let him deal with it in silence because he deserved a little compassion right now. 

It took him a minute, but eventually Coulson did speak. “You know what I keep coming back to,” Coulson said softly. He picked up his glass and shifted the ice around a little bit. “Over and over, this thought occurs to me. I’m never going to touch a woman with that hand again. I’ve lost that forever.” When Coulson said _a woman_ , it was dripping with something. Daisy couldn’t put her finger on it, but from the way his fingers flexed on his glass to the slight tightening of his jaw, there was more. 

“Who is she?” Daisy’s brow rose, shifting forward a little in her seat. Coulson had a crush. This was fantastic.

“It doesn’t matter. She’s gone.” his tone shifted and Daisy’s brow tightened. “It’s late, Skye…” He sighed heavily, bringing his hand to his face, scrubbing hard. “Sorry. Daisy. Damnit.” He closed his eyes. “Forgive an old man.” 

She came around his desk, perching on the edge with one foot still on the ground. “You’re not old.” He gave her a look and she shook her head. “Don’t be so hard on yourself. And… if it’s just us and you slip, it’s ok.” She had changed her name and everyone but Coulson had adjusted with little issue. For him, though, it was still proving really difficult. 

“No, Skye’s gone. I need to remember that.” And all of a sudden it hit Daisy. 

“She’s not. You know that, right?” Daisy reached out to touch Coulson’s arm but he pulled back, standing up quickly and trying to move past her grumbling something about going to sleep. “Coulson…” He didn’t stop. “Phil! Stop.” She grabbed his elbow, pulling hard. “Come on. Sit down. Talk to me, please.” He didn’t stop, but Coulson did look at her. Daisy felt the look sink into her bones and all at once she got a far more detailed picture of what she was dealing with. She could feel the tenor of the vibrations around him change and came up a little short in the breath department as a result. In that moment, his resonance slotted into something in her own, making Daisy feel like she was floating.

“Don’t,” was all he said as her fingers pressed into his chest. His hand came up and covered it, Phil’s eyes closing tightly. “I’m tired and I’m drunk. Daisy, please go back to your room.” He was struggling, but she wasn’t going to let him go it alone. That wasn’t how they did things.

“You were in love with Skye.” Coulson jumped back, pulling his hand from hers sharply. “Phil… it’s ok.” Daisy kept her voice soft because he looked like a jumpy puppy. 

“It’s not,” he asserted. “Believe me.” He moved around the other side of the desk toward the dock where he had his iPod. 

Daisy headed him off at the pass. “Would you look at me?” She put her hand gently on his left shoulder, running it down to his bicep. She tugged at him, needing him to look her in the eye. “At least tell me why tonight. I mean… what set this off?” He wasn’t always like this as far as she knew, so what had she done or what had he thought about that got him going? 

“You really don’t want to know.” Phil snorted, pulling back so he could grab his tablet and pull something up. He turned it around to show her a copy of her receipt for the drugstore. It included a Snickers, two bottles of orange juice, concealer, and a box of condoms. 

“… you’re tracking my receipts?” 

Coulson rolled his eyes. “You work for an international spy organization.” Phil’s brow rose. “Use cash.” He ducked away again and she was getting sick of chasing him. She was also kind of annoyed at S.H.I.E.L.D. tracking her spending. 

“First, we’re going to come back to why you’re trolling my digital footprint later. But more importantly…you saw that I bought condoms and that set off… this?” Daisy waved around at the darkened office where he’d been brooding like a jilted teenager. “I shouldn’t even tell you this, I should make you twist…” Daisy shook her head. “I bought them for a girl outside. I overheard her and her idiot boyfriend talking about how he could pull out in time …” She waved her hand. “What did you think, that I was going to screw my dry cleaner?” His silence spoke volumes. “You don’t get to pout about me having sex if you never tell me what you’re thinking.” 

“What I’m thinking,” Coulson echoed. His voice was deep and Daisy shifted onto her back foot as he turned to look at her. His whole body was tense, like he was a coiled spring being squashed down and held in place by a lick and a prayer. “What is it you want to hear? That thinking about that milk toast dry cleaner being anywhere near intimate with you turns my stomach? He’s not good enough for you.” 

“And you are?” Daisy was challenging him only because she had no clue what was happening and how Steve knew that Artie was about the most boring guy on the planet. He was also not her boyfriend as Coulson seemed to think.

“God no. Hence the sad old man music and the Jack Daniels. Now I think you should leave.” He pointed to the door.

“You think I should leave or you want me to leave.”

“If I wanted you to leave I wouldn’t have offered you a drink,” Coulson pointed out. He was still keeping his distance and Daisy was really struggling to tell up from down. And why was she hurting for breath right now? Maybe it was because he was looking at her so hard it felt like her breath was being pushed out by that gaze. 

“So now that you have me here….” Daisy was playing with fire and she watched it dance in his eyes as she stoked it. He was struggling, trying to be what he thought was good. “You know I meant it, right? That Skye’s not gone. She’s just… more, I guess. I’m more.” Coulson’s face went static and he glanced away. “And… just so _you_ fully understand, both Skye and Daisy want to know what it is you need.” Her fingers traced his cheek, the stubble rasping under her nails. “Let me help.” Her body was close, not actually touching him, but close enough that she could feel the heat of his forearm as it lingered near his side. “Maybe you don’t have to miss too much without it.” Her fingertips brushed the edge of the metal plate at the base of his stump. “Have you… since it happened, I mean.” 

“No time, no inclination.” Phil’s body was close and he wasn’t pulling back. Daisy’s head swam with thoughts of what all this could mean, but wasn’t able to actually stop herself. It was clear that Phil was struggling to keep himself still, Daisy could tell that, but more than that she was lost.

“And now?” She caught his face in her hand, thumb brushing up his jaw. Daisy wasn’t drunk, though she was cruising a nice buzz. And she wasn’t doing this out of pity. She’d be lying if she said her thoughts hadn’t strayed to the director a time or two when she’d rub one out before bed. But then so had Jemma, Mack, May, and Ward. She had a vivid fantasy life that left her muffling a different person’s name most nights. “I think I might detect a slight inclination.” Daisy’s thigh brushed against him as she stepped close. She could feel the outline of his cock against his slacks and leaned in to give more pressure. “Maybe not so slight,” she said with a wag of her brow. 

Coulson smiled. Then he reached out to brush a lock of hair from her eyes. The tip of his index finger trailed down over soft skin until he could tuck it behind her ear. “You’re breathtaking.” She’d been called a lot of things by men who wanted to be with her, some of them sweet, some sexy, some weird. Breathtaking was something she’d never been called, especially not when a man was looking at her like Coulson was. 

Daisy came up short because something in her seemed to have short circuited. Apparently Coulson had broken her brain. His fingers cupped the back of her skull and Daisy shuddered as he rasped hairs the wrong way and sent shivers through her entire body. “It’s really warm in here.” The moment it was out of her mouth she knew just how stupid it sounded. But he smiled and ran his fingers over the edge of her robe. He raised one brow and she nodded. Coulson didn’t rip the robe off of her, but he didn’t draw it out, either. He just pushed it off her shoulders efficiently, a man on a mission. 

“Why even bother,” Coulson asked as he nodded to her clothes. She was in a tank that was pretty tight and shorts that were very short. It was one of those cute little outfits meant to be comfy and sexy, but he was right. It wasn’t meant for any real coverage. 

“I like a little mystery,” she joked. That was when he reached out to cup her breast with his hand, thumb dragging over the incredibly hard nipple pressing the cloth out into a tight peak. Daisy let out a noise she didn’t remember ever making, somewhere between a gasp and a moan. It wasn’t very attractive, but it was sincere. 

“Very mysterious.” His fingers slipped inside the tank, pulling it down to bare her breast in an almost rough way. Her pulse quickened. “If you bent over I bet I could see everything.” His hand moved to her ass, pulling the shorts up so they caught between her legs. The grab got a gasp out of Daisy. “Are you even wearing panties?” She shook her head. 

“I was just coming up for a sandwich,” Daisy said honestly. She closed her eyes, groaning as his fingers flexed against her ass cheek. He was even so bold as to trail them along the inside of her bare thigh and against the edge of her folds under the fabric. Daisy jumped a mile, looking up at him with wide brown eyes. How the hell had her coming to check on him turned into her trying not to cum in her shorts while Coulson rubbed himself against her thigh? His lips brushed over her hairline and Daisy whimpered, reaching up to grab his face. He was teasing her at this point and she wasn’t going to let this go any farther without kissing him. 

It turned out that as soon as she pressed her lips to his, she didn’t have to do anything more. He grabbed her at the waist and pulled her in hard, turning to sit her on the desk so he could get even closer. There wasn’t ever a thought about keeping her legs shut. They opened and he slotted in, pulling her so her ass was on the very edge of the desk. Daisy wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed back, mouth opening wide because Coulson devoured her without pause. She could taste the booze on him and even though it was an incredibly good kiss, she could still tell he was hammered. But he’d poured her a drink. He wanted her to stay. 

“Still want that sandwich?” Daisy shook her head, laughing for a moment as her thigh hitched higher around his hip. Coulson’s head dipped down to wrap his lips around her exposed breast. She gasped when he took as much tissue he could and mouthed over it, always ending by running his teeth over her nipple very lightly. Her hands had tugged his shirt free of his pants and were currently working to unbutton it, but he was making it very hard. Coulson’s tongue ran up her stomach, pausing to outline the underside of her lowest rib with his mouth. He had her sprawled across his desk, practically humping his leg while his mouth roamed. How had that happened again? Daisy’s mind had checked out awhile back, libido in full control. 

Phil on the other hand seemed to have zero problem focusing. That was pretty clear by the way he moved. Either Coulson was incredibly smooth or he’d thought about this. A lot. Maybe it was a little bit of both, Daisy thought as his hand traveled up the outside of her thigh. And when had her tank top been pushed up over her breasts? Jesus, she wasn’t drunk on Jack Daniels, she was drunk on Phil Coulson. He was lighting her up from the inside and they’d barely begun. His mouth worked up the inside of her thigh, leaving red marks as he went. By the time he pushed her shorts aside, Daisy was about crawling out of her skin. 

“Phil.” He looked up at her, barely a hint of the baby blue iris around his blown out pupil. Her fingers came to stroke his face. He kissed the inside of her wrist before pushing his face in against her, a flat swipe of tongue working its way between her folds. “Holy crap.” His arms came around her thighs, pulling her ass off the edge of the desk. That meant she had to hold on with her arms over her head as he supported her lower half, face buried in her. It only took her a minute to figure out why he was holding on so tight. Coulson was good at this. He was really, really good. He had no issue finding the important spots and had her hips circling and bucking in the air in no time.

“Jesus,” her head fell back, making a hollow thump on the wood as he sucked her clit deep into his mouth between those soft lips. Daisy started to swear, one hand coming down to stuff a fist in her mouth as Phil downright devoured her. He wasn’t sloppy, he was eager. And he was not shy in the least about going after her pleasure. His fingers pulled her apart farther and Daisy’s eyes about bugged out of her head. She moaned his name and devolved into hard gasps for air mixed with full body shudders. It was out of control at this point, but Daisy didn’t care one bit. And soon she was cumming against her boss’ mouth, crying out his name and trusting the sound proofing because she was having a hard time holding back. 

He held her there for a long time, waiting until Daisy pulled back to slow. Even then his fingers switched, one pushing into her in a slow advance as he changed focused sucking to lazy laps up and down her slit. Phil held her, his finger working her open and catching the right place with his knuckle. “Phil… “ She jumped and almost fell off the desk. That got a laugh and he withdrew his finger so she could adjust her position on the desk. She caught his face in her hands and pulled him up. “So … SO unexpected, but incredible.” Her fingers ran down the back of his neck to his shoulder. Her lips ran over a shiny patch of her own taste on his jaw. “Care to switch places?” It was interesting, Daisy watched him at war with himself for a moment before he moved to pull back. “Oh, no,” she shook her head. “We’re not leaving this lopsided.”

“And I’m not going to let you do something because you think you owe me.” She felt suddenly so bare when he pulled back. 

“And what if I said it’s because I want to and not because I think I owe you one?” Her brow wagged as he looked at her, clearly trying to see if she was serious. Daisy reached out and tugged at his belt. “Now come here already.” Phil Coulson was a good man, he’d tried to leave but she wasn’t going to let him. Truthfully, now that she knew what he could do with his mouth, Daisy was compelled to find out what he could do with everything else. 

She reached out and undid his belt, pulling it open without any fight from him. _Good_ , Daisy thought as she tugged at his shirt. She’d worked a few buttons open, but as she stepped in close to kiss him, she got the rest. Coulson tasted like her, and Daisy loved how that felt. She took her time, her tongue gently lapping and probing his mouth while her hands undressed him. Phil couldn’t keep his hand off of her either, but mostly it stroked her cheek or ran through her hair. He pulled back with a gasp when her hand finally made its way into his pants. “Jesus, Coulson,” Daisy whispered against his throat as she gave him a couple of slow strokes. 

He was a nice handful, on the large side of average but with a nice thickness and Daisy traded positions with him, pressing Phil back into the desk as she dropped to her knees, hands staying at the waist of his pants. His fingers ran through her hair softly, pushing a few strands behind her ear as he gazed down at her. “Daisy, you…” But she had already pushed his pants down under his ass and wrapped her mouth around the head of his cock. Phil’s hand went back to the edge of the desk, gripping hard as he let out a soft, desperate sound. Daisy looked up, meeting his eyes as she sunk down, taking as much as she could then pulling up several times before he finally got frustrated enough to touch her face again, to guide her. 

Phil had been close to hard before she had him out of his pants, and now he was a rock. Daisy stood, raising her brow before she climbed onto the edge of the desk, pulling him between her legs. Maybe he figured that there was no reason to stop now that they’d started or maybe he was just really fucked up, but Phil kissed her hard and pushed home in one firm, slow move. Daisy cursed against his lips, hips jumping but stopped from moving too far by Coulson’s hand at her waist. He started to give her these slow deep strokes and within a minute Daisy wasn’t thinking anywhere near straight. Phil was hitting the right spots and Daisy wasn’t above rubbing her own clit. 

Daisy moved her hips with him, one arm around his neck as he moved. Phil built his speed, mouth moving from hers to her breast, sucking hard at one nipple. She didn’t expect to cum, but it was explosive. Daisy actually saw stars at one point, gripping the desk behind her as she pushed and twisted herself against his cock. She could feel the metal plate at the base of Phil’s arm pressing against her bare back but what she felt more than anything else was how safe it was in Couslon’s arms. His hips moved in a slowly building piston and Daisy started to encourage him. “Let me feel you, A.C.” Her fingers moved into his hair, pulling him to kiss her again. Moments later she felt him cum in a hot wash. He moved through it, his thumb coming to rub roughly at her clit. 

Most guys stopped, pulled out, and passed out when they came. Phil kept going, getting her off twice more as he softened. The more Daisy talked, the more Coulson seemed apt to continue so she didn’t mind telling him that it was amazing sex, that her legs were shaking because of him. “Don’t,” Daisy gripped him hard when Phil went to pull out. “Not yet.” 

He pressed his forehead to hers, smiling softly. “I’m not going to have much of a choice soon,” he told her. Phil was already having a hard time staying inside her, his softening cock clearly needing a breather. “Daisy, I…” But instead of letting him finish, she kissed him. Daisy didn’t want to listen, didn’t want him to attempt to explain this away. She didn’t know what the hell just happened or what it would mean for the future, but she did know that she wanted round two… both of the Jack Daniels and the Phil Coulson.


End file.
